Too Cute
by PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny
Summary: A collection of oneshots on adorable discoveries by and about our favorite dragonslayer and bookworm couple.
1. The Show

**Random Idea popped into my head while watching the show for which this story is written, and I didn't really get around to writing it till today, but whatever, here you go!**

* * *

**Too Cute!**

Levy was strolling down a cobblestone street, humming softly under her breath as she made her way back home. It was late in the evening the spring air still holding the slightest bite, just enough to prompt the fluffy scarf draped around her shoulders. She glanced ahead of her, hazel eyes warily searching a dusty alleyway for perpetrators, they were pretty common in that particular part of town.

Not that any of them would come after_ her_.

Oh_ hell_ no, not after what had happened last time someone had attempted to take advantage of her small stature.

She smiled softly to herself as she pushed open the simple wooden door, number above the tiny window gleaming softly in the moonlight. She shut it silently behind her, gently tiptoeing into the main room. The TV was on, volume low and images bright.

And yet… her dragonslayer was sitting there, at rapt attention. He never watched quiet shows, not unless she wanted to see them. She inched her way over to the couch, and practically melted at the sight.

He was watching a show about kittens. A show totally focused on the adorable actions of kittens. So very un-masculine, yet so very_ Gajeel_ it was kind of hard to question.

She smiled warmly, then allowed an evil smirk to corrupt the sugar sweet expression. HEr eyes twinkled with mirth as she drawled,

"Too Cute, huh Gajeel?"

His shoulders froze, and a garnet eye peaked hopefully over a shoulder. He then sunk into the couch, the battered furniture moaning under the pressure. She mussed his hair, tangling her fingers in the spiky strands.

"You don't have to worry about me, Hun. That is , of course, if you're willing to compensate me for my trouble." She gave him a sultry smile, one that drew a downright predatory grin to his face. He snickered in his own unique way, then replied.

"You asked for it!"

* * *

**I don't even know. Whatever, hope you enjoyed**


	2. Replacing

**Thank you to the wonderful Miketsukami-kun here on FF that gave me the Idea to make this a oneshot collection of the cute things Gajeel, Levy, and maybe even Lily do in their personal time.**

**Without further ado, this is oneshot 2 of too cute!**

* * *

**Replacing**

When Gajeel and Lily returned home from their most recent quest, they were unsurprised to find the blue haired book worm sprawled out on the couch reading. The dust cover of the book, something that never left any book if Levy had anything to say about it, was black and unadorned, no title to be found.

Gajeel noted the blank cover absently, too busy munching on a few palm sized iron snacks left on the counter beside a bowl of sliced kiwi. He did however notice the squeak as the iron emitted a loud ripping sound from the assault of his teeth. This, also, was not unusual, as she often got lost in her books.

The burning red face, however, that was new. He raised a studded eyebrow and the blush deepened to an almost maroon color as she snapped the book shut.

"Whatcha reading, Shrimp?" He asked, striding towards her.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, holding the book behind her back. Lily, the sneaky devil that he is, managed to pry the dust cover off the book without her noticing. Upon reading the title his eyes widened and his aera suddenly ended and he hit the floor.

Upon seeing the reaction of his cat, Gajeel pried the book from her hands and read the title, then opened it up. Meanwhile, Levy was climbing up his chest in an attempt to reach the book before he could read anything. He chuckled, flipping to the first page while she continued her futile attempts at stopping him.

"What's with the racy novel, Shrimp? Miss me mu-" He choked as he saw scribbles on the page, Levy never wrote in her books. Upon closer examination it appeared she had scribbled out a name and replaced it with… his.

She dropped, head hanging low. His eyebrows rose nearly into his hairline as he flipped through the book, his and her name replacing what was obviously the two main protagonists.

"I may have this bad habit of… replacing things in books." she mumbled, the top of her shoes scraping against the floor.

"Well, if you were imagining it anyway," She looked up at his roguish grin. "Let's try page 212."

She turned maroon again and laughed as he swept her out of the room.

* * *

**Simple inspiration, hope you enjoyed, and thanks again Miketsukami-kun for the idea!**


	3. Stash

**Sudden inspiration strikes again. Why didn't I do a drabble series earlier?**

* * *

** Stash**

It had been a normal day at the guild. Beer had been excessively down and everyone was in a drunken uproar, so Levy decided that home was a better place to read her new book and headed out early. Upon reaching the apartment she and Gajeel shared, she heard soft squeaks from inside.

Fearing they had mice she quickly unlocked to door to find lily on the couch sitting on something. She raised a brow as he sped off to his room, something held behind his back the whole time. She chuckled and cast invisible and silent on herself, sneaking up behind him and slipping into his room. His normally locked chest was open and he was softly placing a plush mouse on a shrine covered in similar toys. Lifting her nose in the air, Levy also caught the faintest whiff of catnip.

She exploded in silent giggles after leaving the room and slammed the door loudly behind her.

"Gah!"

* * *

**Short and sweet. I'm tired.**


	4. Pranks

**I like this collection, not really sure shy. Maybe because i love gajeel so much. Whatever**

* * *

** Pranks**

For some reason or another, Levy had an odd fascination with screwing with gajeel when he was too tired or otherwise distracted to notice. It was always simple things, loser written in eyeliner on his forehead, braiding a lock of his hair.

But this was going too far.

"Levy!"

She looked up from the drink that Mirajane had just placed in front of her.

"Hm?"

"You've gone too far this time."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Well than who the hell did it?!" He was talking more to himself then her at that moment, then his eyes zeroed in on Natsu. The only one who had the senses to possibly know how sneaky he needed to be to do this without him noticing.

"You motherfucker!" He cried, slamming a studded fist into the other slayer's smug face.

"How's the new cologne treating you, Honey and Roses ?" Gajeel growled and decked him again.

"Laced with pheromones too, female pheromones. Dudes are gunna chase you. All. Fucking. Day."

From Gajeel's pocket emerged what used to be a bottle of his aftershave. He dumped it on Natsu's head and began rubbing it into his hair.

"There ya go Eggplant, you get the same damn treatment, but ten times worse. Have fun you little bitch."

He then stormed out of the guild, leaving a trail of swooning guys in his wake, who soon turned to Natsu.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**I don't even know where this came from. I think I might be insane...**


	5. Headbands

**Sitting in class typing this, hope i dont get in trouble, but this is screaming to get out!**

* * *

** Headbands**

Levy knew her significant other was a sweetheart, but really, she couldn't believe it. The day before she had moaned about her latest torn headband, not knowing he was there as she was speaking to Lucy. And now, in their room, was a bulky man with huge biceps and scary tattoos. Bending over a tiny project. In a pink frilly apron.

Why he felt it necessary to wear her kitchen apron, she didn't know, but it was so cute seeing him weave cloth out of tiny filaments of iron, a pile of soft headbands to his left, completely comprised of silver threads.

She covered her mouth to stifle a gigle and walked up behind him to look over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Gajeel."

* * *

**That was wierd. I just found myself wishing for a headband in my speech class, and I'm still in it, and I haven't gotten in trouble!**


	6. Late

**I haven't written anything in a while, I've had to take care of two litters of kittens ecause my cats decided they wanted to be preggers, and i've gotten wayyyyyy behind on this sort of thing. Oh well.**

**Onwards with chapter six!**

* * *

**Late**

Nose stuck in a rather heavy book detailing ancient runes, Levy was completely oblivious to the world around her, as she had been for the last few weeks. Gajeel had left on a mission, which was supposed to last just a few days, but he was a couple weeks late. This wasn't an abnormal thing, and gajeel was strong enough for most of the guild not to be concerned, but the resident bookworm had slowly become more and more reclusive as the days went by. But Lucy was having none of it, she needed her now, circumstances be damned!For the last 15 minutes Lucy had been attempting to get the girls attention with no avail.

Her attempts to catch the girls attention included, saying her name, thunking her head loudly on the table, poking the bluenette's forehead and convincing Natsu to start a barfight by tossing a drink at his head and pointing at Gray. And throughout her pestering, the bookworm didn't even twitch.

Lucy sighed heavily and had just about decided to go to Mirajane for advice, though she would probably regret it later, when she heard the guild door slam into the wall beside it. As if one entity the entire guild turned to the now open door, excluding our distracted bookworm.

Standing in the doorway, completely covered in dirt, blood, and bandages was Gajeel Redfox, Lily hovering protectively over one shoulder. The Injured man stomped over to the bar and plopped next to the bluenette, who still had made no movement but for the turning of her page. After barking at Mirajane to grab him a beer and a few bolts, the dark haired man turned to the book worn and raised a studded eyebrow.

He lifted a hand and roughly poked her in the shoulder, and she grunted and brushed his hand away, refocusing on her book. His eyebrow lifted again and he stretched before leaning over to her ear and whispering.

"Hey, Shrimp. Miss me much?"

Her body went rigid and she turned, taking in his injured form resting on the stool beside her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tackled him, knocking his precariously perched body to the floor.

"Ow!, Dammit Shrimp, what the hell was that for?!" He yelped, making sure her head landed on top of him and not on the floor. She clung to him and cried, sobbing into the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"You are damn late, you son of a bitch! Now, we're going home and I'm going to doctor you and cry as much as i damn well please and you're going to comfort me like a good boyfriend or so help me god I will kill you!"

The guild was in shock at her loud outburst, but Gajeel's face softened and he stood up and helped her do the same, not releasing her hand as he made his way back to the doors.

"Alright Shrimp, let's go."

As Lucy watched them leave, innerly squealing at the adorableness, she sighed and turned to the bar. Now what was she forgetting… Damn it ! She didn't get to talk to Levy!

* * *

**Well that was wayyyyyy longer than i expected. Oops.**


	7. Ears

**Random inspiration strikes again!**

* * *

**Ears**

Levy adored Gajeel's ears. Now don't go thinking she had an ear fetish or anything, she had perfectly valid reasons for liking his ears as much as she did, 2 very specific reasons in fact.

One, they were a key tool in predicting Gajeels actions and telling her of his reaction to something she had done, for an adorable shade of pink graced the tips when he did something romantic, or she did something romantic, or people saw them together, or any number of slightly embarrassing situation.

And reason two, the main reason she loved his ears. Gajeel Redfox was a six and a half foot tall, 3 foot wide MAN who was slightly more sturdy than an apartment building. And if you could manage to get the slightest brush against his ears, he would melt into goo, much like a cat.

Now Levy, being the total nerd she was (not that she would ever admit it) figured that he had extremely sensitive ears, not only in hearing but in touch, as it was theorized that ears were one of a dragon weak spots, if you could find them that is. But for once, the logical explanation didn't matter as could reach over to him and every so slightly stroke an ear and receive a head on her lap and a low rumbling that could only be called a purr

And that was a damn good thing.

* * *

**I dont even know, dont ask. I do welcome suggestions though! Have something you think Levy or gajeel would do? Tell me and I'll do my best to write it!**


	8. Eyebrows

Thinking about fireplaces for winter and this image popped into my head. I couldn't resist.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eyebrows

It was late in the night, around 10:30 and magnolia was winding down for the night. Lampposts were softly glowing and illuminating the streets, bugs floating lazily around the lacrima fueled lights. Slowly the lights flickered out along the road as the city nestles itself into a gentle slumber

In a small apartment a small light was still lit, shadows dancing across a pair of drowsy lovers.

Gajeel was lying shirtless on his back, one hand tucked behind his neck and eyes gently closed. A much smaller blunette was lying on her stomach beside him, chin propped up on her hands, studying his face. A small hand fluttered across his chin, and coaxed a contented hum from the dragonslayer as she caressed his face. As her fingertips slid from metal stud to metal stud, a thought occurred to the girl.

"Hey, Gajeel?" She asked quietly, gaining an inquisitive hum in response. "Why don't you have eyebrows?"

He jerked, eyes snapping open to meet hers. Though startled, Levy didn't miss the red now decorating his ears, or the embarrassed look on his face.

"N-no reason. Just thought it would look cool!" He said quickly, stuttering as the words tumbled from his mouth. If possible his ears got even redder, his blush spreading to stain his cheeks.

A sly smile slid itself onto the girl's face and she crooned,

"Oh, Ga-ji-ru!" The man blanched at the sound, he knew what that meant. He bolted out of the bed, dashing for the door, but the girl had her magic pen out and the word stop written on him before his fingers even brushed the doorknob.

"Now, tell me, or you're gunna get it!" She sang, tauntingly waving her pen. The enormous mass gulped, then bravely shook its head.

"Fairy Ecriture: Tickle!" She shouted, and an extremely loud burst of gihi-ing filled the room. After minutes of torture the man lay twitching with mirth on the ground, and manged to say between chuckles

" Gihi- Uncle! Gihihihihihi- uncle uncle uncle! "

She cancelled the runes and allowed him to catch his breath. One he finished, she sat expectantly staring at him with wide brown eyes. He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the least embarrassing way to say it.

"I may or may not have burned them off. In a forge. When I was a kid." He said through gritted teeth, each sentence more painful than the last.

Levy's face bulged and her giggles filled the room.

"Oi, it's not that funny! Quit laughing, Shorty!"

"I can just see the look on your face-" she gasped, hugging her own stomach

"Goddammit, why did I propose to you woman?! All you do is screw with me! What the helll was i thinking? STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!"

The giggles only grew louder as the protests did, and the neighbors did not get much sleep on that perfect summer night.

* * *

Random plot bunnies for the win. I love the weird things my brain concocts sometimes.


End file.
